Oh, How I wish, that was me
by XxColorNinjaXx
Summary: Just a little songfic. May's take of I wish by One Direction. I cried writing this, so..umm..yeah. I wish One Direction.


Me: Okay. Songfic time! I made this based on a 1D song...and I hate them!

May: *gasp* They are sexy.

Dawn: Yeah!

Me: Hahaha-NO.

Okay, Paul do the disclaimer.

Paul: Hn.

~Translation: DISCLAIMER. Color Ninja doesn't own One Direction, or Pokémon. If she did, she would be overrun with fangirls and would try to find a way to hide with EpicGuitar.~

* * *

Na_ Na Na Na Na Na_

It was time for the annual Poinsettia dance, and all the girls, but May, had a date. Even Paul asked Dawn to go. Drew was instead with school queen, Briana Wakana.

_She takes your hand, I die a little_,

_I watch your eyes, and I'm in riddles_

_Why can't you look at me like that?_

May watched her long time crush take the hand of the snobbiest girl ever. When Drew wasn't looking, Briana flipped the brunette off, smirking.

Drew's emerald eyes shone happily, and May could see it.

Drew has never looked at anybody the way his eyes shone and dazzled like that. May felt her heart slowly form a crack.

_(Na na na na na)_

_When you walk by, I try to say it_

_But then I freeze, and never do it_

_My tongue gets tied, the words get trapped_

"I'll go get you some punch Briana." Drew said. He passed by May. "Drew!" He looked over and flicked his hair. "Hey Maple. What do ya need?"

She froze and stuttered. "I-i-it's nothing." He shrugged and continued walking. May cursed under her breath for not being able to say it. The crack in her heart started forming.

She felt her words try to slur out, but they never could.

_I hear the beat of my heart getting louder whenever I'm with you_

Her heart would practically pound against her chest every time he got near her, or whenever they would hang out together. Drew and Briana had finished the punch and Briana was snuggling into Drew's chest. His cheeks were tinted a light pink.

_But I see you with her slow dancing_

_Tearing me apart 'cause you don't see_

_Whenever you kiss her, I'm breaking_

"Time to take it down now.." Ash said, he was the DJ for the dance every year, and Misty was his accompany. Misty put on a slow dance. Drew stood up and took Briana's hand. She stood up, her cheeks hot, and danced with him. Dawn and Paul were out there, and so was Leaf and Gary.

May was sitting on her bench by the punch table, the crack inside growing bigger.

Drew pecked Briana on the cheek, and her cheeks grew red. The crack grew bigger, growing.

_Oh how I wish that was me._

May yearned for that feeling Briana has, her once bright sapphire orbs were dull.

_(Na Na Na Na Na)_

_She looks at you, the way that I would_

_Does all the things, I know that I could_

_If only time, could just turn back_

Briana's orb's were dancing around, full of liveliness and spirit. When they spun, she spun perfectly, her mini dress lightly flowing out. If only May could go back to the time..

**"Go ask him May!" Misty urged. "I-I can't." Drew turned the corner and ran smack into May. "Clumsy are we, Maple? My body is irresistable, I know, but you don't have to throw yourself at me." I rolled my eyes at him. Briana had come up to Drew. "Will you come to the Poinsettia dance with me Drew?" He nodded eagerly at the red-head. Briana smiled and skipped off, sending an evil glare to Misty and May. I froze on the spot, and so did Misty. "Gr-great. Congrats." I managed to stutter out. Drew flicked his hair, oblivious to the pain May had felt.**

_'Cause I have three little words _

_That I've always been dying to tell you_

Those three words, why did they have to be so hard to say to him?

_But I see you with him slow dancing_

_Tearing me apart_

_Cause you don't see_

_Whenever you kiss him_

_I'm breaking,_

They danced in sync, May's heart was slowly deforming, cracking at every move.

_Oh, how I wish that was me._

Her heart ached, wanting to shrivel up and be forgotten forever.

_With your hands on my waist_  
_While we dance in the moonlight_  
_I wish it was me_  
_That you'll call later on_  
_Cause I wanna say good night_

She wanted these feelings. To be loved by another, but she knew she would never get those feelings from a snobby grasshead like him.

_Cause I see you with her slow dancing_  
_Tearing me apart_  
_Cause you don't see_

That bench is where she sat, observing the couples. Her heart hurt.

_But I see you with her slow dancing_

_Tearing me apart_  
_Cause you don't see_  
_Whenever you kiss her_  
_I'm breaking,_

The song was coming to an end, and Drew and Briana's eyes looked into each other's wildly.

_Oh how I wish_

May looked as Drew leaned in.

_Oh how I wish_

Drew kissed Briana square on the lips. May broke into tears.

_Oh how I wish, that was me_

Her heart was broken. But it didn't matter now. She collapsed on the floor, and the last thing she saw was the two kissing. Anxiety and grief got the best of her.

_Oh how I wish, that was me._

Ambulance sirens wailed through the darkness as the guys put May on a stretcher. May had awoken and Drew was by her side. Before they drove off with May, she finally said it. "I love you.."


End file.
